A user can have multiple electronic devices such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, tablet computer, smartphone, and so forth. Each of the electronic devices associated with a user can be used to access data and make modifications to data, such as word processing documents, presentation documents, and so forth. In some cases, data of an electronic device can be backed up to a separate storage system for data protection, or archived to the storage system to free up storage space at the electronic device.